Bradly Party 3DS
Gameplay Similarly to Mario Party 9, players travel around the course on vehicles collecting mini-stars or power stars and dodging the mini-ztars or red stars. Players can either play in one vehicle altogether or play in seperate vehicles against each other. Characters Default Boards Default Unlockable Minigames 4-Player #''Mushroom Climb ''- Travel up the hill, bouncing off all the mushrooms #''Thumb's Up ''- Pump up the thumb balloon and see whos floats the highest #''Lava Crevace ''- Dodge the lava in an small crevace #''The Gold Mine ''- Travel through a gold mine and collect gold coins #''Cooking Cake ''- Follow the on screen instructions to make a cake. The fastest one wins #''Wooden Labyrinth ''- Find the pathway through the wooden labyrinth #''Rubiks Tube ''- Make a tower of Rubiks cubes and make sure none of the same colour sides are adjacent #''Power Star Hunt'' - Roam around Toad Village digging holes in the ground to find power stars #''Bullet Bill Barrage'' - Dodge oncoming Bullet Bills on a long platform #''Melodic Madness'' - Repeat multiple tunes played to open the doors and exit the building #''Honey Slaves'' - Take a bucket full of honey to Queen Bee without dropping it, enemies with throw hazards to knock the honey out of your hands #''Peach Blossoms'' - Run around Peach's Castle collecting pink flowers, watch out for Spiky Plants #''Shroom Gorge'' - Travel along 'Shroom Gorge dodging all the obstacles along the way #''Shell Search'' - Dive deep to find the Gold Shell #''Skilled Skating'' - Skate along the icey path, jumping over gaps and dodging obstacles #''Sliding Puzzle'' - Complete the sliding puzzle of your character's face #''Bananarama'' - Collect the banana's and banana bunches as they fall #''Bob-omb Bananza'' - Pass the Bob-omb around before it blows up, the quicker it is moved, the quicker it will blow up #''The Bad Box'' - Open a toy box to find Mini Maro's, but there is one bad box with a Mini DK. 1 Vs 3 #''Switchboard Sway ''- One player must travel on a Switchboard, whilst dodging attacks from the other three #''Shy Switch ''- Each team has to get the most Shy Guy's to their side by switching the directions of the conveyor belts #''Tramline Crisis ''- 3 of the players are on pushcarts and have to choose which path to travel along. The 1 player chooses which path is going to be the wrong one and blocks it off. The other 3 have to get to the end without hitting any dead ends #''Coin Collectors'' - The two teams battle each other to get coins, the single person gets 3 coins for every 1 collected 2 Vs 2 #''Rainbow Road Slide ''- Two teams must make there way down the Rainbow Road in an orb whilst dodging all the enemies. The first team there wins #''The Enemies Code ''- The two teams must find a way to unlock the door to get out of the room #''Can Knock-off ''- The two teams have 2 minuted to knock off all the cans on the racks using Green Shells Duel #''The Final Snowball ''- Two players have to engage in a snowball fight, the first player to hit the other player wins #''Robo Battle ''- Each player gets a robot and they have to fight each other. The first player to fall down the hole loses #''Pick of Cards ''- Each player picks a card at random. The first player to pick an picture or ace card loses Mini-Boss #''Bullet Bill'' #''Major Burrows Panic'' #''Giga Lakitu Battle'' #''Tiki Tong Terror'' #''Whomp Stomp'' #''Swooper Pass'' #''Blooper Barage'' #''Tarantox'' #''Boolossus Puzzle Attack'' #''Baron Brrr Blizzard'' #''Snifit Panic'' #''Spike Bowling'' #''Bowser Jr. Gravity Breakdown'' Boss #''King Bill Showdown'' #''Topmaniac Bounce'' #''Glamdozer Battle'' #''Stompybot 3000 Field'' #''Big Bob-omb Arean'' #''King Boo Nightmare'' #''Cheep Cheep Sea'' #''Sock Into Lakithunder'' #''E. Gadd Haunted Attack'' #''Sorbetti Path'' #''Chain Chomp Pier'' #''Rollodilo Path'' #''Bowser's Block Battle'' Challenge #''Boo Face ''- Players have 30 seconds to complete the puzzle of Boo's Face #''Memory Mash ''- Players must remember the order of the numbers and repeat it #''What's New ''- Players have a grid of enemies which they see for 30 seconds, then it goes and comes back and 10 new items have been added. Get them all right to win Retro #''Spectre Inspector (2 Vs 2) ''- Players must find 3 enemies hidden in a dark room #''Trace Cadets (4 Player) ''- Players must trace shapes to fill a grid #''Rotation Station (Duel) ''- Player must get to the top of the tower first, using rotation #''Growing Up (4 Player)'' - Grow your plant by pressing the correct button Category:Bradly Party Series Category:3DS Games Category:Games